Devastation
by xMoonlight96x
Summary: After Ol' Skool has been teleported to an unknown place, Ed feels very guilty and he and the rest of the crew will do anything to get him back. Also, after an accident that occured while delivering a package, strange things are happening to Ed which could eventually lead to the destruction of the whole world.
1. Chapter 1

It was night in Progress City and the crew of Dojo Delivery wasfast asleep, except for one; Ed. He had been sitting on his bed for hours, thinking about the day Ol' Skool was teleported to an unknown place together with Bedlam. He missed him so much. Ol' Skool was the only one who could help him when he had questions about his destiny. He was on his own now. Of course, he still had his friends who would try to help him, but he knew that it was impossible for them to solve the whole puzzle.

Ed looked at a shelf above his desk, with a small bonzai on it. It was property of Ol' Skool. It was the only thing that would remind Ed of him, and it gave him some strength everyday. Seeing the plant, made him wanting to find Ol' Skool even more.

Knowing that he would'nt be able to sleep anytime soon, Ed walked to his closet and got dressed. He went to the kitchen, grabbed a soda and sat on the couch. He was just about to take a sip from his soda, until an alarm went off. The alarm was a sign that the crew had to deliver a package. Ed sighed and waited for the others to wake up.

'Oh, do we really have to do this delivery? It's the middle of the night!', Deets said with a tired voice followed by a big yawn. Burn was about to answer her question until another one popped into his mind seeing Ed standing in the living room already dressed up. 'Ed, we're you already awake?' 'Yeah, Ed said. I couldn't sleep', and before more questions could follow, he went to his room to get his hoverboard. Everyone looked at Ed with concern in their eyes, but they had to forget it for now because their priority now was to deliver the package.

The crew washeading to their destination. Everything seemed to go very smooth, but they knew that trouble was on itsway. Just when Fizz looked behind her, a couple of red vans appeared, which we're heading to the crew very fast. 'Look out guys! Clones!', Fizz yelled at them. Everyone looked behind them and moved faster. The red vans, however, still managed to keep up with them and one of the clones snatched the package out of the hands of Loogie. 'Hey, give it back, you jellyhead!', he yelled at the clone. Ed saw this, and while the others were fighting the other vans, he went to the one with the stolen package in it. The van was going very fast so he had to lay down on his hoverboard to gain some speed. When he was next to the van, he jumped into it and grabbed the package out of the clones' hands. The clones didn't even put effort into getting the package back, so Ed was about to get off the van until he felt something painful in his neck. It felt like a needle piercing through his skin. It sent chills through his whole body and it felt like lightening had been shot at him. Ed grabbed his neck in hope to ease the pain a bit, but he lost his balance and fell out of the van. When he lay still on the road, he tried to get up, but his body was aching too much so he fell back on his knees again. His hands were covered in blood and his vision was unclear and when he looked up, he saw some blurry figures running towards him while screaming his name, but before they had reached him, he had blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

_Six days later_

Ed felt terrible. His whole body was aching and every small movement was enough to make him moan in pain. He tried to open his eyes but it felt like his eyelids were sewed to his cheeks. When he finally managed to open them, Ed looked around and noticed that he was in his own room. _They must have brought me here_, he thought. Ed tried to recall what had happened, but the only thing he could remember were the blurry figures coming towards him. He gave up trying to remember the whole of it and figured it would be best if he just asked the others what had happened. Despite the pain Ed was in, he lifted himself up and tried to get out of bed. This went well, until he took one step forward. He lost his balance again and fell on the ground. The other crew members heard this, and they went to his room as fast as they could. Deets was the first one inside and went to Ed's side to help him up. 'Ed, what were you thinking! You know you're not strong enough to get out of bed yourself, yet!', Deets said to him with a lot of concern in her voice. 'I'm sorry, I just wanted to get out of bed. I really needed to know what had happened last night?' The others looked each other in the eyes, trying to decide who was going to tell him. Ed saw that something was wrong. 'What's up guys? Did I miss something?' Deets decided to do it and looked back at Ed. 'Well Ed, your accident didn't really happen last night', Deets said, still doubting if she should tell him or not. Ed still couldn't follow what they were trying to tell him so he pushed on. 'What do you mean?' Deets took a deep breath and said: 'It happened over almost a week ago. You went unconscious when you had fallen out off the van and we brought you back home. We had put you into bed and hoped you would wake up soon but you didn't. You've slept for almost six days Ed'. Ed's eyes went big. 'Are you serious?! Why didn't you guys wake me up?', Ed said, panicking. 'We tried to, but nothing helped! The only thing we could do was wait until you would wake up yourself', Burn said. Ed couldn't believe he had been sleeping for almost a week. While he was trying to figure out how this could've happened, Fizz came to him. 'What happened in the van Ed? We didn't see something hit you and why didn't your airbag in your suit open?' Ed looked at Fizz. He was about to answer her question until he realized that he also didn't know the answer. 'Uhm.. I don't know... The only thing I can remember of that night is that I was lying on the road, trying to get up. I looked up and saw some figures coming towards me and from then on everything went black.' Everyone went silent for a while, trying to figure out what had happened to him until Deets broke the silence. 'Ed, you should get some rest, your body still has to heal.' It was then that Ed noticed the bandages around his hands, so he agreed with Deets and went back to bed. While the others left the room, Deets turned to Ed once more and asked if he wanted some water or some food. 'No, thanks. Strangely enough, I'm not hungry..', Ed said confused. 'Okay then. And don't try to lift yourself out of bed again! If you do, I will not help you again!', Deets warned him, knowing she'll not keep that promise if Ed would fall again. Ed laughed a little because of the threat but promised her that he won't try to do it again. Satisfied, Deets left the room and went to the others.

The whole crew, minus Ed, assembled in the living room. They still tried to figure out what had happened. It all went so fast so nobody could really see it. 'The only thing I saw was that Ed was about to get out of the red van but he suddenly fell.', Loogie said. 'Yeah, me too', Fizz said. 'Wait, Loogie what did you say?', Fizz asked him. 'I said that the only thing I saw was that Ed was about to get out of the red van but..' Fizz disrupted Loogie. 'A red van?! Normally, the vans are green. So how did they become red when Bedlam is not even on this planet anymore?' 'Maybe the clones painted them red?', Loogie said, but everyone ignored his statement. Burn stood up and started to walk around the room. 'Could you please stop pacing, it's making me more nervous than I already am!', Deets said to Burn. Burn stopped walking and was about to sit down until the alarm went off again. Nobody felt like delivering a package today but they knew they had to do it. 'Well, I guess that the unsolved mystery has to wait guys. We have a package to deliver', Fizz said. Deets went to Ed's room and told him that they had to deliver a package and that they would be back as soon as possible. She hated leaving him alone when he was in such a horrible condition, but she had no choice. Ed told her that he'll be okay, so Deets nodded and went back to the others. They all powered up and went outside.

Back at Dojo Delivery, Ed was all alone. He figured it would be best if he just stayed in his bed, but it got really boring to him. He knew Deets would kill him when he tried to get out of bed himself, but he just couldn't stand being in his room anymore. He had to do something. So he tried lifting himself up again. He did it step by step, careful not to hurt himself too much. When he stood on the ground, he looked around the room and saw a broom standing in the corner. He remembered that Ol' Skool had ordered him to clean his room, but he never did. Thinking about Ol' Skool made Ed sad again and tears were forming in his eyes. He knew that staying in bed won't get Ol' Skool back so he pushed his thoughts aside and took the broom so he could lean on it while he tried to walk to the living room. With every step, he felt small electric shocks running through his feet, which made it pretty hard to walk. When he had reached the couch, he sat down carefully and put the broom next to him. Ed hated feeling so helpless. He wanted to help the crew to deliver that package, but instead he had to stay inside to heal. He layed his feet on the small table before him, and started staring out of the window into the clear blue sky, thinking about how long it will take for him to heal. Suddenly, a bright blue light appeared in the sky. It scared him but it also felt like the light was calling for him. Ed's pupils went small and he stood up, showing no signs of pain in his body. Slowly, he walked to the window, his eyes locked on the bright blue light. When he reached the window, he slowly tried to open the window. When it was fully opened, he set one foot on the window-ledge, still looking at the light. When he was about to place his other foot on the window-ledge, the crew came back from their delivery and saw what Ed was doing. 'Ed, stop!', Deets yelled, and she ran towards him. The light disappeared and Ed came back to reality, not knowing what had happened. Deets pulled him away from the window and closed it as fast as she could. 'Why were you trying to jump out of the window Ed?!', Deets yelled at him. Ed didn't know what to do or say. He didn't know what he was doing either and was just as shocked as the others were. Everyone looked at him with confusion and waited for him to answer. 'Sorry, I don't know what happened. It's like something took over my body and mind', Ed said, a bit shaking, not knowing if he would've jumped out of the window if it wasn't for his friends. Deets saw this and her anger turned into sympathy. 'Don't worry about it. Nothing bad happened so we'll just forget about it. Who wants a nice home-made smoothie?', she asked, trying to lighten the mood a bit. Everyone raised their hands except for the young boy who was still looking out of the window like something was there. Deets noticed this but she decided to let it rest for now. She went to the kitchen and started making their smoothies. Burn saw the sadness in Ed's eyes and tried to cheer him up. 'Hey Ed! Wanna try to beat me at lasergadon?' Ed turned to Burn and a smile formed on his lips. 'Do you really dare to play against me?', Ed smiled devilishly. 'Yeah, I'm really sure!' They both ran to the videogame chairs and started the game. 'Bring it on, hotshot!', Burn said. 'Oh, you will regret this Burn', Ed said, and they both laughed. When it turned eleven in the evening, everyone began to feel tired and decided to go to bed. Deets helped Ed to bed and couldn't help but feel sorry for the boy who she had to take care of like he was a little child. "Tommorrow, you are allowed to get out of your bed sometimes so you can train your muscles again, IF you let me stay with you all day long', Deets said. 'I don't want you to jump out of a window or something like that again.' 'But what if they need you with delivering a package?', Ed asked. 'Well, they are perfectly capable of doing that without me. You're a lot more important to me than a stupid package', Deets said, a little bit shocked at what she said and blushing heavily. Ed smiled at this and thanked her for being there for him. They said their goodnight's and Deets went to her own room. Ed still wanted to know what the blue light was which he had seen today, but figured it would be best if he put that thought aside for now and rest. He closed his eyes and drifted into a deep slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, all events of the last two weeks seemed to be forgotten, and the crew were on their way to deliver a package. Ed's body had healed enough for him to join the others again.

'Guys, the weather is so nice! We should do something fun after this delivery!', Fizz said to them. Burn agreed with Fizz. 'We could go to the swimming pool?' 'That sounds great!', Deets said, secretly wondering how Ed looked without a shirt on. 'Okay, let's do that!', Burn said with much enthusiasm.

Everything seemed to be in their advance. The delivery was made without any trouble, which was kind of weird because DNA or clowns were always trying to steal their package, and the weather gave them a perfect opportunity to hang out at the pool and relax a bit.

When everyone had arrived at the pool, they layed their towels on some chairs and jumped into the water. Loogie and Fizz were playing with a yellow ball, which was filled with water and would explode after using it for 5 minutes. Burn, Deets and Ed were standing in the water at the edge of the pool. 'We've got to try the new waterslide guys! I've heard that it's the best waterslide ever made!', Burn said to them. 'Let's do it!', Deets and Ed said. They ran to the waterslide but saw that they had to wait a little bit longer because more people had the idea of going of that slide. While they waited they talked a bit about sports and other stuff. Deets wasn't interested in those subjects at all, so she just watched other people who passed them. She noticed that a lot of girls were looking in their direction and wondered why. After some time trying to figure out what was so interesting about them, she realized that they were all looking at Ed and that they were blushing and smiling. She figured that the girls liked him and she got a bit jealous, so she tried to stand in front of Ed so the girls were not able to see him anymore.

While she did this, she accidently brushed her arm against Ed's arm, who didn't seem to notice. Deets began to feel a bit strange and a small blush formed on her cheeks. She didn't understand why, but she loved the feeling of his arm against hers and she didn't want to remove her arm. Deets was put out of her thoughts when the boys said to her that it was their turn to go down the waterslide. 'Are you okay?', Ed asked her. 'Yeah, I'm fine. Let's go.', she said while she hoped Ed didn't notice anything of what had happened just a few seconds ago. Ed still didn't believe that she was fine, but he shrugged it off for now and they went down the waterslide.

After they went down the waterslide, they went back to Fizz and Loogie. 'Haha, that was so cool!', Burn shouted. Still feeling the adrenaline in their bodies, they jumped into the pool where Fizz and Loogie were still playing with the waterball and rested at the edge of it. Fizz and Loogie joined them. 'Hey guys, shall we get some ice cream?', Loogie suggested. They all agreed and went to the pool-bar. 'Five times strawberry ice cream, please', Burn said to the ice cream seller. When everyone had their ice cream, they sat down at a nearby picknick table. 'We haven't had so much fun since that party ', Fizz said, enjoying her ice cream. 'Yeah, we should definitely do this more often', Burn commented. Deets wasn't paying attention to her ice cream and accidently let half of it fall on her lap. Ed, who sat next to her, saw this en grabbed a napkin. He removed the ice of her leg and laughed. 'Here, let me help you'. Deets didn't know what to say and blushed heavily when he touched her bare leg with the napkin. The others weren't paying attention to what they were doing because Burn was telling Fizz and Loogie how awesome the new waterslide was. Deets didn't understand what was happening to her. _Why does it feel so good when Ed touches me,_ she thought by herself. _And why can't I keep my eyes of his perfectly muscled body and his beautiful eyes and.._ She kept on thinking until a voice called her name. 'Huh?', she said. Ed laughed again. 'I asked if you're ready to go? Everyone wants to go home now'. Deets blinked a few times to get back to reality again and saw that everyone already had finished their ice creams and were ready to leave the pool. 'Oh, yeah I'm ready', she said. She threw the remaining ice cream in the bin and followed the others to the exit.


	4. Chapter 4

Back at the Dojo, the alarm went off again, which meant that they had to deliver a package. 'Well, so far for a relaxing day guys', Burn sighed and they all powered up. Ed could tell that nobody was in the mood to deliver something right now so he volunteerd to do it himself. 'Come on guys, you all deserve a break. I'll be back in 10 minutes!', Ed said to them. Deets, knowing that Ed couldn't be alone after what had happened last time when he was alone, protested against it. 'You're not going alone Ed, it's too dangerous.' Ed understood why she thought like that but tried to convince the others that he was going to be okay. It didn't help though. 'No Ed, Deets is right, you can't be alone. I will go with you. The others can stay here and rest.', Burn said. Ed knew that he wasn't going to win this so he agreed. 'Let's go.', Burn said, and they went outside to deliver the package.

While they were on the road, Ed was in deep thoughts about what could have happened to him. He knew it wasn't normal that he almost jumped out of the window while seeing a big blue light, which seemed to have total control over his body and mind. He also didn't understand why he couldn't remember what had happened before he blacked out.

Burn saw that Ed was thinking about something and felt sorry for the young teenager. Weird stuff had been happenening to him lately, and Burn saw that it was changing him. Ed got a bit more mature because of it. He wasn't always the happy kid anymore, but more serious.

While both of the boys were in deep thoughts, a vehicle with clowns in it passed them and jacked the package out of Burn's hands. Ed saw this and he immediately followed the clowns with high speed. They shot pies at Ed but he dodged them all. When he had reached the vehicle he suddenly heard something speak to him. _Attack Burn_, the voice said to him. Ed looked around him to see where the voice was coming from but he didn't see the source of it._ Attack Burn_, the voice said again to him, a little bit harder this time. 'What? No, I won't attack him, he is my friend!', Ed said in confusion. The voice got angry and began to yell at ed. _Attack Burn! Destroy him!_. Ed began to feel strange and it was like something was trying to gain control of his body and mind again. 'No, I won't ever attack my friends.', Ed said and he did everything he could to stop the voice from controlling his body.

Ed didn't notice that he had stopped and Burn stood at his side, not knowing what was happening. 'Ed!, Burn screamed at him. Ed didn't seem to notice Burn calling his name and he began to yell. 'No I will not do that! Go away!', Ed yelled and he fell to his knees. Burn started to panick and shook Ed's shoulders. 'Ed, please stop!'. Ed now began to puke and a black fluid came out of his mouth, of which he spilled a bit on his shirt. Burn's eyes grew big and he knew that the black fluid couldn't be a good thing. _You won't win this fight Ed. The world, including your precious friends, will be destroyed because of you!_, the voice said.

After a few minutes screaming and lying restless on the ground while Burn was trying to calm him down, Ed finally passed out. Burn was relieved that he had stopped screaming and thought it was best to bring him home and to tell the others what had happened. He didn't care about the stolen package right now, because his friend was more important to him.

_Back at the Dojo_

'Ed and Burn are gone for a while now, don't you guys think we have to go and check on them?', Deets said concerned. 'Relax Deets, Fizz said. They're probably getting a milkshake or something. They'll come back.' Deets still wasn't convinced but tried to relax a little.

'Hey Burn!', Loogie said when he saw Burn walking into the living room. Deets looked behind her and immediately noticed someone missing. 'Where's Ed?', Fizz asked. Burn didn't really know what to say to them. 'Uhm, well yeah.. You guys might want to come with me. Something bad happened today.' Burn saw the confused looks on everyone's faces, so he motioned them to come with him to Ed's room.

Inside the room, they saw Ed lying on his bed, panting. 'What happened?', Deets asked Burn. 'Well, we were in the middle of a delivery when the clowns showed up. They jacked the package out of my hands so Ed tried to get it back, but suddenly he started saying things to himself like 'no I will not do that' and 'they're my friends'. I tried to snap him out of it but it was like he wasn't able to hear me and he was lying on the ground, screaming. This went on for about 5 minutes untill he puked black fluid and after that he just passed out.'

The room went silent and nobody understood what was happening. Deets went to Ed's side and saw some of the black fluid on his shirt. 'Was this the black fluid you were talking about?', she asked Burn. Burn nodded. 'Fizz, do you know what it is', Deets asked and Fizz went to Ed's side as well. She looked at the fluid, trying to recognize it. 'No, sorry. I have no idea what that is', she said sadly.

'So what are we going to do now?', Burn asked. 'I don't know. I wish Ol' Skool was still here. He could've helped us.', Deets said. 'Maybe we can go to that creepy old doctor?, Loogie said. He seemed to know a bit about Ed's destiny, too.' 'You mean Dr. Hong!', Dr. Pinch said. They all looked up at Loogie. 'Loogie, that's a great idea!', Fizz said. 'Yeah, he might know what's going on with Ed. Let's go guys!', Burn said.

Everyone wanted to go outside until Fizz stopped them. 'Wait! Someone has to stay at the Dojo to look after Ed. You guys can go, I will stay here.', she said to them. Deets was about to protest because she wanted to stay with Ed, but figured it would be best to just agree with Fizz before someone noticed the little crush she had on Ed.

_At the house of Dr. Hong_

Burn stepped to the door and knocked on it. At first, it seemed like no one was at home, but after a minute the big doors went open. Dr. Hong appeared at the door. 'What are you doing here?', he asked them. Burn stepped forward a bit. 'We are here to ask you something. It's about Ed. Strange things has been happening to him.' The old man looked at all their faces one time and then motioned them to come inside. They all followed him into the house.

'Please, sit.', he sat to the teenagers. He himself also sat down. 'Tell me, what strange things are happening to Ed.' Burn decided to tell him, because he had seen it all happen. 'Well, me and Ed were busy delivering a package when a clown stole it from us and Ed tried to get it back. A few seconds later Ed was talking and screaming to himself and said things like 'no I will not hurt them' and he fell on the ground. I couldn't snap him out of it and all of the sudden he started to puke a black fluid and passed out.' Deets decided to step in and said: 'Also, a few days earlier, Ed almost jumped out of the window. He said that it felt like something was controlling his body and mind!' They all waited for Dr. Hong to give them an explanation. He looked up at the children and said 'I truly don't know what's happening to him, I'm sorry.' Everyone looked down, defeated. 'Did something happen before that could have caused all this?', Dr. Hong asked them. 'Yeah something did, Deets said. A while ago, Ed was in a red van trying to get a package back, but he suddenly fell out of it and went unconscious. We saw nothing hit him, he just.. fell while grabbing his neck'. Dr. Hong processed all the information he got from the couriers but couldn't find a solution to it. 'Is it possible for me to speak to Ed in private some time?', he asked them. 'Yeah, i guess so..', Deets said, not wanting anything to happen to Ed again. 'Good. Send him to me when he's ready. I'll be waiting.', and with that, Dr. Hong walked the teenagers to the door and waved them goodbye.

'I hope this will all be over soon.', Burn said, and they all headed back to the Dojo.


	5. Chapter 5

When Ed woke up, he felt like his body had been torn apart and he was barely able to move. Any attempt of lifting himself up failed, because he was to weak to do it. He decided it was better if he stayed in bed for now before he damaged his body even more.

_Did I pass out ,again?!_ He asked himself. He was able to remember everything this time. He remembered the voice in his head telling him to kill Burn and all of his other friends. He didn't understand where the voice came from though. Nobody, but Burn and himself, was with them so who could have said these things to him? He also remembered that something was trying to control his body again. Ed thought about how he had to explain everything to his friends, but he decided he was going to lie about it. He wasn't planning on telling them about the voice he heard and what had happened before he himself found the solution to that riddle. If he would tell the others about the voice telling him to kill them right now, they'll probably get scared of him and they would abandon him.

While Ed was trying to fall asleep again he heard a loud crash. 'Ouch!', Fizz screamed 'Fizz!', Ed yelled. Trying to ignore his pain, Ed went as fast as he could to the room where Fizz's scream came from. When he had reached the room, he looked around to find Fizz sitting on the floor holding her foot. 'Fizz, are you okay?', he asked, sitting by her side. Fizz looked up at Ed with an expression on her face like a child who had just been given a huge popsicle. 'Ed, you're awake!', she said and she gave him a big, bone-crushing hug. Ed felt every pain in his body becoming ten times stronger and he tried to loosen himself from the young girl. Fizz noticed this and she let go of the boy. 'Oops, sorry Ed. I guess I got a little too enthusiastic.' 'It's okay, Ed said to her. What happened? Did someone attack you?', Ed asked Fizz, who was still holding her foot. 'No, I was busy building a new weapon when I accidentally pushed a block of metal off the table which fell on my foot.' 'Here, let me help you up. Put your arm around me.', Ed said, trying to ignore his own pain so he could help Fizz. 'Thanks Ed.' Ed walked her to a nearby chair and sat her down. 'So, what kind of weapon are you building this time?', Ed asked out of curiosity. 'It's going to be a weapon which can freeze things or people', Fizz said. 'That's so cool!', Ed said excited. 'Yeah I know right. But it still needs a lot of work before we can really use it.'

While Ed was examining the weapon, the rest of the crew came back from Dr. Hong. Fizz heard them come in so she limped on her good foot to the living room to hear about what Dr. Hong had said. 'Hey guys! How did it go?, she asked them. Burn let himself fall on the couch. 'Dr. Hong wasn't able to tell us anything, Burn said with some anger in his voice. He wants to speak to Ed alone.' Deets and Loogie sat down on the chairs. 'Oh okay, Fizz said. I'll tell Ed.' They all looked at her. 'Is he awake?', Burn asked. 'Yes, he just got out of bed. He heard me screaming because something fell on my foot so he helped me.' Ed stood in the open door. 'Hey', he said to everyone. 'Oh hey Ed. How are you feeling?', Burn asked him. Ed's body began to ache again so he slowly walked to the nearest chair in the room and sat down, trying not to hurt himself. 'I'm feeling fine, besides the pain everywhere in my body.' 'So Ed. Can you tell us what happened when you and Burn were delivering a package?', Deets asked. Ed knew that this question was coming so he had prepared himself for it. 'Uhm, I just felt sick. It's probably because of the lack of sleep and the stress. Nothing to worry about.', he said, faking a smile. 'Then how do you explain the black fluid coming out of your mouth?', Loogie asked him. 'I had eaten black berries before the delivery.' 'And how do you explain you screaming and saying weird things to yourself like that you won't ever attack your friends?', Burn asked, knowing that Ed was trying to mislead them. 'I was just having a bad daydream. You guys know I'm a dreamer', Ed said. He got tired of the questions so he was about to get up until Burn stopped him. 'Ho there hotshot, we're not done talking, yet. We went to Dr. Hong today and he wants to talk to you. So I suggest you go there now.' Ed didn't feel like going to Dr. Hong at all. 'Why do I have to talk to him?', he asked. 'Because Dr. Hong might be able to figure out what's going on with you, Ed', Deets said. 'I've already told you guys what happened at the delivery. I'm not going to Dr. Hong.' 'Please Ed, just go. There might be something bad happening to you.', Deets begged him. 'I'm fine. I was just ill! Now if you guys need me for anything, I'll be in my room.', Ed said, and with that he walked away. 'Ed!', Burn said trying to stop him but he was already in his room. 'Why is he so stubborn!, Fizz said. We're just trying to help.' Burn stood up and went to the kitchen to get himself some dinner. 'Well, if he doesn't want to listen, then I'm not going to help him anymore.' Fizz and Loogie sighed and they too went to the kitchen to get some dinner.

Deets didn't like this at all. She knew Ed was hiding something from them, something bad. _Please Ed, please go to Dr. Hong_, she pleaded him in her mind. _I don't want anything bad to happen to you, so please let us help you._ She knew she had to leave him alone for now so she joined the others, who were all eating their dinner in silence.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The next morning, everyone ate their breakfast in silence. The fight from the day before was still fresh. They all wanted Ed to go to Doctor Hong so badly. Doctor Hong could help Ed, they couldn't. But Ed was stubborn and refused to go to Doctor Hong.

'I'll say this one more time, Ed, but you should really go talk to Doctor Hong. He can help you!' Burn said, trying to persuade Ed one more time. Everyone got nervous, afraid of what his reaction would be. Surprisingly, Ed said nothing. He just left the table without finishing his food. The others had a sad look on their faces, while finishing their breakfast. 'It's no use Burn, he's not going to listen to us.' Fizz said.

Ed went to his room and laid on his bed with a sigh. He really wished Ol' Skool was here to help him out. How could he tell his friends that he hears voices, telling him to destroy them? They would get scared of him and leave him. He didn't want that to happen. But he knew he was being selfish when he stayed with them. If the voices succeed in controlling his body one day, his friends would be in great danger. He might actually destroy them. A tear fell from his eye when thinking about leaving them forever.

Suddenly the alarm went off, meaning that there was a package which needed delivering. Ed quickly wiped away his tears and went to the living room, where the others were. They all glanced at Ed briefly with worry in their eyes, but Ed ignored them. 'So, what do we have to deliver this time?' Ed asked. Burn looked at the screen with the information. 'It's a simple task. Just some old history books that need to be delivered at a school.' 'Okay, so let's go then!' Loogie said enthusiastically and they all powered up and went outside.

**_On the road_**

'Okay so we have to take a left here and then…' Burn said, but was interrupted by a loud scream. 'HELP! IS SOMEONE THERE?' 'Who's that?' Fizz asked. Ed didn't stop to think and speeded towards the voice. 'Ed wait, it might be a trap!' Deets screamed, but Ed was long gone. The couriers also turned to the voice and followed Ed.

When they all arrived at the source of the voice, they saw a girl sitting on the ground, shaking. Ed went to her side, helping her up. 'Are you okay?' he asked the girl. 'No, I don't think so..' 'What happened?' The girl didn't answer right away, so Ed thought she didn't hear his question, but she then answered with 'I don't know.. I don't remember anything before this. It's like I've just been born.' Everyone went silent. How could someone forget their whole life? 'Do you remember your name?' Fizz asked. 'Yes, I think it's Amy'. 'Okay Amy, let's get you to our home so you can rest.' Ed said, and he helped Amy on his hover board. Deets couldn't help but feel a bit jealous, seeing how close Amy was to Ed. Amy was really pretty, too. She had long blonde hair with blue eyes and she wore a black suit, which left nothing to the imagination. 'But what about the package?' Doctor Pinch asked. 'I don't care about the package anymore, Amy needs help.' Ed replied and went to their home while everyone followed.

**_At home_**

'Here, take a seat on this couch.' Ed told Amy, helping her sit. 'Thank you.' She replied with a smile while resting her hand on his arm. Ed began to blush. He hasn't had a lot of physical contact with pretty girls yet, so he still has to get used to it. The only other girl who got him nervous when touching him was Deets. 'Uhm.. you're welcome.' Ed replied nervously while rubbing his neck.

'Awww, what a cute couple they make, don't you think Deets?'. Loogie asked. Ed jumped a bit by the sound of Loogies voice, forgetting that they were still in the same room. 'Whatever.' Deets replied, trying to mask her jealousy, but failing miserably.

'So Amy, you really don't remember anything from your life? Do you have a home or family?' Burn asked her. Amy looked at her lap and replied 'No I don't… I don't think I have a home or a family. Or I might just have forgotten them, too…' Everyone looked at her with sad eyes. Ed knew how it felt to have no real family. He had his friends and Ol' Skool, but he never had the privilege of having a mother, father or even siblings. It made him feel left out sometimes. Different.

'It's getting late, guys. I think we should sleep for now. Deets, can Amy crash in your room for tonight?' Burn asked. Deets hated the thought of being in the same room with Amy, who was stealing her Ed. She also knew that she had to be mature about it. Even though she hated the thought of Amy and Ed together, she felt really sorry for the girl, because of her memory loss. She sighed and replied 'Yeah that's okay. I have a spare mattress in my room where she can sleep on.' 'Thanks Deets, that's very nice of you.' Amy said to her. 'Okay, then we should all go to bed now. Goodnight everyone.' Burn waved them goodbye and went to his bedroom. The others replied with their 'goodnight' and 'sweet dreams' and went to their bedrooms as well.


End file.
